Egg Project
by Walter Bryan Cranston White
Summary: Kyle gets paired up with Bebe causing a little bit of tension. Stan gets paired up with Wendy causing Stan to be a little overprotective. And Kenny gets paired up with Heidi, what could go wrong with that?


South Park elementary.

4th Grade class.

Stan: So what happened to The President?

Kyle: He just went back to the White House, making this country suck again.

Stan: But at least it isn't Britain.

Mrs Nelson: Alright students, we're gonna prepare you for parenthood.

Wendy: Mrs Nelson we already did that, like two years ago.

Mrs Nelson: Well Wendy, we're gonna do it again. I am aware the last one...

Flashbacks to Follow That Egg are shown.

Stan and Kyle avoiding gunfire and explosions, Mrs Garrison protesting about gay marriage and Stan insulting Wendy.

Flashback ends.

Mrs Nelson: Didn't go so well. So I'll be paring you up randomly, because PC Principal wishes there to be homosexual parents as well. Because this is a PC egg project. Alright first up, Craig you'll be paired up with Tweek.

Tweek: AAAAHHHH!

Mrs Nelson: Something wrong Tweek?

Tweek: Being a parent is too much pressure.

Mrs Nelson: And that is why we're preparing you. Alright, Eric you'll be paired up with Butters.

Cartman: What!? Fucking weak dude!

Mrs Nelson: Eric, watch your language.

Mrs Nelson: Token you'll be paired up with Nichole. Red, you'll be paired up with Kevin. Jimmy you'll be paired up with with Timmy.

Timmy: TIMMAY!

Mrs Nelson: Annie, you'll be paired up with Lola. Stan, you'll be paired up with Wendy.

Wendy and Stan smiled at each other.

As Mrs Nelson continued pairing people up, Kyle and Heidi started talking.

Kyle: I hope we get to work together on this work project.

Heidi: I hope so too.

Mrs Nelson: Kyle...

Kyle had his fingers crossed.

Mrs Nelson: You'll be paired up with Bebe.

Kyle had a disappointed look.

Mrs Nelson: And Heidi you'll be paired with Kenny.

Heidi: Ok.

Heidi notices Kyle looking disappointed.

Mrs Nelson: Each of you will be taking care of the egg for a week. And if there's a crack or is destroyed, well you're bad parents and you get an F

Heidi: I know it's disappointing that you're not working with me, but you'll be fine with Bebe.

Cartman (Singing): Just look at all these little families. Newfound couples in a happy home. It takes me back to another time. When I had a love of my own. Love-

Everyone moaned.

Craig: Stop it! Stop it!

Butters: Eric! Your singing is awful!

Broflovski residence.

Kyle and Bebe were decorating the egg.

Ike notices them.

Kyle: Oh Ike. This is Bebe, she's my partner.

Ike just stared at Kyle.

Kyle: I meant egg partner, I'm still dating Heidi.

Ike: Meh.

Ike walked back upstairs.

Bebe: I like your little brother he's kind of cute.

Kyle: You don't mean it in a-

Bebe: What?! No!

Kyle: Ok just checking.

Kyle and Bebe just continued decorating the egg.

Bebe: So you and Heidi. You've been close.

Kyle: Yeah.

Bebe: Are there any imperfections with her?

Kyle: I love Heidi. I mean she's the perfect girlfriend, she's sweet, she listens and she cares. I guess the only problem I have with her is, we don't have a lot in common. I mean we don't usually see eye to eye on things. And the only argument we had was, if we are gonna get married in the future, what religion are we gonna be. Jewish or catholic?

Bebe: Oh. I mean if I was Heidi I would've gone with Judaism. I won't care that I won't be able to eat bacon, I mean it would be cool.

Kyle: Thanks for that Bebe.

Testaburger residence.

Stan and Wendy were decorating the egg together.

Wendy: I'm glad we're working on this egg project together Stan.

Stan: Me too.

Stan was frowning.

Wendy: Stan, what's wrong?

Stan: Nothing.

Wendy: You just seem kind of down. Is there something wrong?

Stan: Wendy, I'm just scared I might screw up. Last time I did the egg project, when you were paired with Kyle, I let my emotions for you get the best of me. And because of it, I let my dog almost destroy the egg and I put the egg in danger trying to show it to Garrison. I know I didn't destroy it, but I put in danger. And I know you said you were sorry for having doubts about me, but you were right to have these doubts about me being a Dad, I was a bad father.

Wendy: But did you put a scratch on it?

Stan: No.

Wendy: Stan, times have changed and there's no way you're gonna put the egg in danger. Look, you have me and I'm very responsible. We're gonna pass this test, trust me Stan.

Stan just pulled a worried look.

Stotch residence.

Butters was with his girlfriend Nelly.

Butters: I mean I still can't believe Mrs Nelson had me be on a team with Eric.

Nelly: Why? Is he a bad father?

Butters: Well he has the egg right now, he's supposed to take care of it for a couple of hours so that gives us plenty of time to hang out.

Nelly: Well I hope so.

Stephen: Butters, there's somebody here to see you.

Butters: Hold on Nelly.

Butters went downstairs to see who was at the door.

And it was Cartman.

Cartman: Butters I need you to take care of the egg.

Butters: Eric, it's only been 25 minutes. And Nelly's here so could you leave us alone?

Cartman: No Butters! You take the egg.

Cartman gives Butters the egg.

Cartman runs out of the door.

Butters: Son of a biscuit.

Cartman was walking down the street.

Cartman: I'm gonna win Heidi back, no matter the cost.

McCormick residence.

Kenny and Heidi were taking care of the egg together.

Kenny: Look Heidi, I don't think this place is good for our egg. You should take care of it yourself.

Heidi: No thanks Kenny. I think you should take care of it for the night and I'll stay with it until I'm ready to go.

Karen enters the room.

Karen: Kenny, who's this?

Kenny: Karen, this is Heidi. Heidi, this is my little sister Karen.

Heidi: Hi.

Karen didn't say anything and just hugged her doll.

Kenny: She's usually shy around new people.

Heidi: Hey there.

Karen just moves away.

Karen: Are you and Kenny dating?

Heidi: No. I already have a boyfriend.

Karen: Oh.

A knock on the door was heard.

Kenny: I'll go get it.

Kenny went to answer the door.

Heidi: You do know your brother has a girlfriend?

Karen: I know. But Mommy says "She's nothing more than a no good deadbeat slut"

Heidi was shocked after hearing those words come out of Karen's mouth.

Kenny answered the door and Cartman was standing there.

Kenny: Hey fat ass. Don't you have to be with your husband?

Kenny laughed.

Cartman: Yeah! Yeah! Ha Ha Ha! That's fucking funny Kinny.

Kenny: What do you want?

Cartman: Kinny. I miss Heidi and I want to win her back.

Kenny: And turn her into a monster, fat chance fat ass.

Cartman: Please Kinny, she was my everything.

Kenny: No fat ass! You aren't gonna change her into a fat bitch who ripped on me for being poor!

Cartman: I didn't!

Kenny: Yes you did fat ass! By tricking her into eating Beyond KFC which was actual KFC!

Cartman: Why are you sticking up for her Kinny? Do you like her?

Kenny: I have a girlfriend. And her name is Tammy Warner!

Kenny slams the door.

Cartman: Please Kinny. I need her!

Kenny went back into his room.

To see Heidi and Karen actually getting along.

Karen: My guardian angel usually tells me to never give up and try and move forward in life and try and be a good person.

Heidi: Wow. He sounds amazing.

Karen: He is.

Kenny: I see you two are getting along.

Karen: She's really nice Kenny.

Heidi: Anyway Kenny, do you want any Beyond KFC?

Kenny: It's real?

Heidi: Yeah. I honestly can't believe it actually exists.

Broflovski residence.

Kyle and Bebe, tucked the egg in a bed, made out of cloth.

Kyle: I hope I make a good Dad someday.

Bebe: You will Kyle.

Kyle: Shouldn't you be going home now?

Bebe: Oh. My parents won't be home for three hours, maybe we could just hang out. As friends.

Kyle: Well me and Ike usually play on Call of Duty together. But I don't know-

Bebe: Which Call of Duty?

Kyle: Call of Duty Advanced Warfare.

About 1 and a half hour later.

Kyle, Bebe and Ike were playing Call of Duty together.

Ike: Got you bro.

Kyle: Shit!

Bebe: Got your back.

Ike: Aww shit!

Kyle: Wow Bebe. You're actually good.

Bebe: I love Call of Duty. And I've played it longer than anyone.

Kyle: We'll see about that.

Bebe: Whoever gets the least kills has to buy takeout.

Ike: Challenge accepted.

Later.

They were eating KFC.

Ike: You suck bro.

Kyle: I know.

Kyle went to reach for some chicken in the bucket, but grabbed something else.

Kyle grabbed Bebe's hand.

Kyle and Bebe stared at each other awkwardly.

Kyle: Sorry.

Later.

The trio played some more Call of Duty.

Kyle: I still can't believe I lost.

Bebe: Well like I said, I've payed it longer.

Bebe grabbed her phone.

Bebe: My parents are home. Kyle, thanks for letting me play Call of Duty with you and your brother.

Kyle: You're welcome Bebe.

Bebe and Kyle stare at each other.

Bebe: See ya. Don't forget the egg.

Kyle: I won't.

Bebe left.

Ike: Damn. Bebe has a nice ass.

Kyle: Ike!

Ike: What?

Testaburger residence.

Wendy: Stan, could you take care of the egg for tonight.

Stan: Wendy, I still don't know if I should be trusted with it. I'm scared my Dad might do something stupid.

Wendy: Stan, could you at least try? For our grades and for us.

Stan sighed.

Stan: Alright.

Stan started to make his way home with the egg in his hand.

But everywhere Stan went, there was danger.

Stan avoided a shootout between cops and a gang.

Stan: Don't worry Junior, Daddy's here.

A grizzly bear approached Stan.

Stan screamed and ran again.

Stan ran onto a bus to Tegridy Farms.

Stan: It's alright Junior. Daddy's here.

Clyde: Hey dude.

Stan: No! Don't come anywhere near my child.

Clyde: What would I want with your egg? I don't want it.

Stan: I doubt it. Maybe you want to molest it or hold it for a ransom.

Clyde: Dude. Aren't you just being a little overreactive?

Stan: I'm trying to be a good Dad, Clyde.

Clyde: Well I already cracked mine, but it's only small.

Stan: Oh my God! Leave my child alone!

Clyde: Stan I-

Stan: Leave me and my child alone!

Stan ran away from Clyde.

Clyde: Dude.

McCormick residence.

Kenny was tucking the egg in the little bed.

Whilst Heidi was tucking Karen in.

Karen: Thanks for playing with me Heidi.

Heidi: You're welcome Karen. I better get going.

Karen: Heidi. Don't forget your hat.

Heidi: Oh. Do you have any hats?

Karen: No.

Heidi: I think you should keep it.

Karen: I don't know.

Heidi: It's alright Karen, I have spares. You deserve that hat more than I do.

Heidi puts the hat on Karen.

Karen: Thank you Heidi.

Karen hugged Heidi.

Kenny walked in.

Kenny: Heidi, you gonna say night to our child?

Heidi: Ok Kenny.

Kenny: And please ignore my magazines.

Heidi: Um ok.

Heidi went to say goodnight to the egg.

Kenny approaches Karen.

Kenny: That's a nice hat Karen.

Karen: Heidi gave it to me. She's a really nice girl Kenny. I really like her.

Kenny: I know.

Karen: Will she come tomorrow?

Kenny: Well me and Heidi have to take care of the egg for a week, so you'll be seeing her for a week.

Karen: Oh great.

Kenny: Well it's late Karen. Good night.

Kenny kisses her forehead.

Heidi exists the house.

Heidi: See ya Kenny.

Kenny: See ya Heidi.

Heidi was walking down the street, when she came across Cartman.

Cartman: Heidi!

Heidi: What do you want Eric?

Cartman: Why won't you take me back? Please!

Heidi: No Eric. I won't!

Cartman grabs Heidi.

Cartman: Heidi! Please!

Heidi punches Cartman.

Cartman: Fuck you Heidi.

Cartman falls to the ground.

Heidi runs home.

Tegridy Farms.

Stan was tucking his egg into a cloth.

Sharon: Hey Stan.

Stan screamed and grabbed a baseball bat.

Sharon: Whoah! Whoah! Whoah! Take it easy Stan.

Stan: Sorry Mom. I wanna keep this egg safe.

Sharon: I was gonna say goodnight. And it's time for bed.

Stan: Mom. I can't sleep, I have to protect my egg.

Sharon: Stan, I really think you should get some sleep.

Stan: But what if the egg gets smashed in the middle of the night? What if I'm not there to protect it? And I wouldn't be able to pass my grades.

Sharon: Alright Stanley. But make sure you get some sleep.

Stan: Alright Mom.

Stan starts stroking the egg.

Stan: You're gonna be alright. You're gonna be alright.

The next day.

South Park Elementary.

Stan was sleeping on his desk with the egg beside him.

Wendy: Hey Stan.

Stan screamed.

Wendy: You alright.

Stan: Sorry, I didn't get any sleep.

Wendy: I can tell. Do you want me to take care of the egg for tonight?

Stan: No. I'm fine.

Wendy: Stan, you need sleep.

Stan: I want to pass this Wendy.

Wendy: Stan, we are in this together. Not just you.

Stan: I'm just trying to be a good Dad. Can't I just take care of it for one more night?

Wendy: Alright Stan. But promise me you'll let me take care of the egg tomorrow.

Stan: I promise.

Stan fell asleep again.

Mrs Nelson: Stanley, could you stay awake?

Stan woke up.

Stan: Sorry.

Mrs Nelson: And by the looks of the egg you haven't done any damage to them. So that's a pass for day 1. Except for you Clyde and Mille.

Mille: Fuck?!

Clyde: I didn't do it O'Malley did.

**(A/N: O'Malley Is Clyde's evil side)**

Recess.

Kyle and Heidi were sitting by the tree.

Kyle: So how goes things with Kenny? He isn't-

Heidi: No Kyle. How's you and Bebe?

Kyle: Bebe's a great egg partner.

Heidi: I thought she might be. Although I think Kenny's little sister likes me. Not in a sensual way, like she sees me as her big sister or a friend.

Kyle: And I thought she and Kenny were close.

Heidi: They are.

Wendy: Hey you two.

Kyle and Heidi: Hey Wendy.

Wendy: Kyle, haven't you noticed anything about Stan?

Kyle: What about him?

Wendy: It's just he's been acting strange ever since he's been put into an egg project with me. He's like trying way to hard to be a good Dad. He told me he stayed up all night keeping an eye on the egg.

Kyle: He needs sleep.

Wendy: I know. He said he'll let me take care of it tomorrow.

Kyle: I just hope he isn't going into overprotective Dad territory.

Meanwhile.

Stan was sleeping by a locker.

Tweek: Hey. Get off my locker.

Stan: Sorry Tweek. I'm trying to take care of my child. I've been up all night trying to protect it.

Tweek: So was I.

Stan: Than how come you're up and active whilst I'm just dead eye?

Tweek: I just drink plenty of coffee.

Stan: Oh.

Tweek drank a sip.

Stan: Do you think you could give me a sip?

Tweek gave Stan the coffee.

But Stan drank it all.

Tweek: Dude!

Stan: Sorry Tweek.

Stan started to twitch.

Tweek: It's alright, I have plenty. How do you feel?

Stan: I feel awake. I feel awesome.

Stan continued twitching.

McCormick residence.

Heidi entered the house.

Kenny: Hey Heidi.

Heidi: Hey Kenny.

Karen: Hi Heidi.

Heidi: Hey Karen.

Karen: Do you wanna play?

Heidi: Alright. Kenny you don't mind taking care of the egg.

Kenny: Karen you sure you don't want to play with me whilst Heidi takes care of the egg?

Karen: No big brother. Heidi's good.

Heidi: I'll be alright Kenny.

Kenny pulled a somewhat jealous look.

Kenny approaches the egg.

Kenny: I'll be back junior.

Kenny went outside to peek on Heidi and Karen.

He sees through her window that Heidi and Karen were having a tea party with her dolls.

Kenny sighed.

Kenny: Am I that good? Is Heidi better?

Broflovski residence.

Kyle got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him.

Ike entered.

Ike: Hey Kyle. Your girlfriend's here.

Kyle: Really? I'm not even changed. Pass me my-

Kyle realised he hadn't left out any clothes for him when he got out of the shower.

Kyle: Aww shit!

Kyle went into his room to get his clothes and realised Bebe was in his room.

Kyle screamed and so did Bebe.

All of a sudden Kyle's towel fell off.

Kyle: AAAAAHHH!

Kyle covered his privates.

Kyle: Did you see anything?

Bebe: Um...no.

Kyle: You did didn't you?

Bebe: Maybe.

Kyle: Aww! Could you close your eyes?

Bebe: Yeah. Sure.

Bebe closed her eyes.

Kyle picked up his towel, Bebe opened one of her eyes for a second.

Kyle grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed.

Bebe: Wow! He has a great body.

Tegridy Farms.

The Marsh family were preparing for dinner.

Sharon: Stanley, dinner's ready.

Stan: Just bring it up here.

Sharon: Stanley, come down.

Randy: What's wrong with him?

Sharon: He's been put into another egg project. And this time he's really trying, like way too hard. He didn't get any sleep last night.

Randy: I remembered when I did my first egg project. I didn't really care for it, until I accidentally used it to make my omelet.

Sharon: I'm not surprised.

Sharon enters Stan's room.

Sharon: Sweetie. Don't you think you need to leave the egg alone?

Stan was sitting beside the egg with a rifle in his hand.

Sharon: Stanley?

Stan pointed the gun at Sharon.

Sharon: Stan!

Stan: What do you want Mom? Do you wanna hold the egg? Because I won't allow it.

Sharon: Stan why do you have a gun?

Stan: They're only blanks don't worry.

Sharon: Where did you get it?

Stan: Towelie allowed me to borrow it.

Sharon: Towelie! You stupid fucking towel!

Towelie: You're a towel.

Sharon: Stanley, could you give me the gun.

Stan: Alright, I wasn't into using it anyway.

Stan threw the rifle to Sharon.

Sharon: And I thought convincing you to let go of it was gonna be difficult. Come on sweetie come down for dinner.

Stan: And leave it alone where it is vulnerable? No chance Mom.

Sharon: Stanley Marsh, you will come down for dinner right now!

Stan: I can't leave it alone, I can't! It might get destroyed!

Sharon: Stanley, who would exactly wanna destroy your egg?

Cartman was outside.

Cartman: Damnit. He's being overprotective. No way I can destroy it.

Stan: Please Mom! I need to look after it, I can't leave it alone.

Sharon: Alright Stanley, but make sure you come down and eat something.

Stan: I will Mom. I promise.

4 days later.

Heidi and Kenny were walking to his house.

Heidi: So how's your sister been?

Kenny: If you're so concerned about her why don't you marry her?

Heidi: What?

Kenny: Why don't you marry my sister since you seem to love hanging out with her?

Heidi: What are you talking about?

Kenny: Ever since you showed up, Karen has been distant from me! I feel like she doesn't wanna spend time with me!

Heidi: Why don't you ask her?

Kenny: I do, but she'd rather spend time with you. It's like she sees you as her older sibling!

Heidi: I don't think that's the case Kenny.

Kenny: Well I think I should spend time with her, I'm her brother.

Heidi: Well if you're jealous about it , why don't you talk to her about it?

Kenny: Because I don't want to upset her. I don't like it when she's upset.

Heidi: Kenny-

Kenny: Look Heidi, can we just continue walking?

They continue walking.

Stevens residence.

Kyle and Bebe were watching the egg.

Kyle: Look at it.

Bebe: So precious.

Kyle: Do you have anything to do?

Bebe: Well I have a few movies. I have Mean Girls, Bridesmaids, Mamma Mia-

Kyle: How about I find a film on Netflix instead of one of your chick flicks?

Bebe: Um...Who said all my films are chick flicks?

Kyle: Huh?

Bebe: I also have some Dwayne Johnson movies. I know it isn't really lady like to enjoy Dwayne Johnson movies, but his abs! Damn! Those are what I call muscles!

Kyle: You like Dwayne Johnson movies?

Bebe: Yeah.

Kyle: I like Dwayne Johnson movies too.

Bebe: Wow really?

Kyle: Yeah.

About 52 minutes later.

Kyle and Bebe were watching the Dwayne Johnson movie.

Dwayne Johnson: Take that you stupid mother-

Machine gun fire is heard.

Kyle: I hate it when they keep censoring the word "motherfucker" in a PG-13 movie.

Bebe: So do I. Do they know they can say "fuck" once or twice in these movies?

Kyle: I guess they think it's cool. When it's not.

Bebe: I never knew we had so much in common Kyle.

Kyle: Me neither.

They stare at each other for a minute but before they could realise it, they were kissing each other.

Kyle opened his eyes and realised what he was doing and pulled out of it.

Kyle: What am I doing?

Bebe: Oh my God!

Kyle: I gotta get out of here.

Bebe: Kyle.

Kyle: No Bebe!

Kyle ran out.

Bebe: Kyle!

McCormick residence.

Kenny was watching Karen and Heidi have a tea party together.

Kenny walked in.

Kenny: Can I join in?

Karen: No thanks.

Heidi: Come on Karen, let him join.

Karen: Alright big bro. You can join us.

Kenny: So what are you drinking?

Karen: We're drinking tea.

Heidi: Come on Kenny it's a tea party. The name is in the title.

Kenny pretend to drink from the cup.

Kenny: Oh Karen, this is delicious.

Karen: Thanks Kenny. We were just gossiping.

Kenny: Oh were you now?

Karen: Heidi was just telling a story about her boyfriend.

Kenny: Oh.

Karen: Go on Heidi continue.

Heidi: Kyle one time was running late for one of our dates and here's the funny part, when he got there, he realised he forgot to put some pants on and he was in his underwear. And it was full view of the public.

Kenny and Karen started laughing.

Karen: Wow that was funny. Do you have a story Kenny?

Kenny: Yes I do. One of my friends was having a project with one of his classmates right. But the classmate didn't wanna do the project, she'd rather spend more time with his little sister and the sister treated the classmate like her own sibling and her big brother told her to get out.

Heidi sat with a shocked face.

Karen: That wasn't a nice story Kenny.

Kenny: Well I thought we could change the tone a little.

Heidi: Kenny, can we talk?

They walk outside the room to talk.

Heidi: What the hell was that all about?

Kenny: You. Because of you my sister doesn't wanna spend time with me! She treats you like her big sibling.

Heidi: So?

Kenny: Do you wanna know why me and my sister are so close? Because I don't want her future to be like this. My Mom does drugs along with my Dad and my older brother is an alcoholic. I don't want my sister to grow up with that. And you do stupid things sometimes, like you sometimes get involved in a crazy adventure with Kyle. And I don't want her in danger Heidi. She is my little sister and I love her! And I don't want her future to be as bad as my brother's.

Heidi: Well if that's how you feel Kenny, I'll fuck off.

Heidi leaves.

Karen exits her room.

Karen: Kenny.

Kenny: Heidi's gone Karen.

Karen: I know. I heard everything. Kenny, I wasn't replacing you, I just wanted someone else to hang out with beside my brother. I didn't just want a brother Kenny, I wanted a friend. A real friend and Heidi was my first.

Karen started crying.

Karen: I hope you're happy Kenny. I lost my first friend.

Kenny walked into his room shamefully.

Kenny: What have I done?

Tegridy Farms.

Sharon was watching TV when she heard a knock on the door, Sharon answered it and Wendy was standing on the porch.

Sharon: Wendy, what a nice surprise.

Wendy: Hey misses Marsh.

Sharon: Wendy, please call me Sharon.

Wendy: Sharon, sorry. Listen is Stan ok? I've lost contact with him all weekend. He hasn't answered my texts for 4 days. I'm really worried about him.

Sharon: So am I Wendy.

Wendy: It's like, he's become something else ever since that egg project started.

Sharon: Yeah. I feel that way too.

Wendy: Is he in his room?

Sharon: Yeah he is.

Wendy: Can I see him?

Sharon: You can try.

Wendy went upstairs to see Stan.

Wendy enters Stan's room and sees that Stan was holding onto the egg and he had his shirt off.

Wendy: Hey Stan.

Stan: Wendy I-

Wendy: Hold on a sec.

Wendy takes her phone out of her pocket and takes a picture.

Wendy: Stan, you need to get out more. You've lost contact with everyone for days now. Everyone's wondering what's happened to you.

Stan: But I cant leave the egg AAAAAHHHH! What if it gets destroyed? AAAAHHHH!

Wendy: Stan come on. Get out more. Just leave it, it'll be fine.

Stan: I can't leave it. AAAAAAAHHHH!

Stan takes a sip of coffee.

Wendy: You've been drinking coffee?

Stan: Yeah. I haven't had any sleep for four days. AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Wendy: Oh my God! Stan you need to stop this! You need to get out! Spend some time with somebody! Leave the egg, Stan I'm worried for you. I don't care about the test. I care for you.

Stan: Wendy I can't leave it. I'm scared to what will happen to it.

Wendy grabbed the egg.

Stan: Wendy! Give to me!

Wendy: No Stan!

Wendy puts the egg in her pocket.

Stan: Wendy!

Wendy: Stan this is for your own good! I don't want you to be like this throughout the rest of the project. You're scaring me.

Wendy places the egg on Stan's desk.

Wendy: It'll be there Stan. Come on. I need my Stan. Not overprotective Stan my Stan.

Wendy holds out her hand.

Stan stares at it for a bit, he holds it after much hesitation.

Stan: You're right Wendy. I've been trying so hard to be a good Dad that I've pushed aside the ones I loved. What have I done?

Wendy places her hand on Stan's chest.

Stan: Shouldn't you put it on my shoulder.

Wendy: Sorry.

Wendy places her hand on Stan's shoulder.

Stan: Wendy, I am so sorry. I really wanted to prove to you that I was more capable than that. I would never put my own child in danger. I guess I got a little overprotective.

Wendy: Yeah, you kind of did. I forgive you Stan. Now come on Stan let's just enjoy the summer sun while it lasts.

Stan: Alright Wendy, just let me grab a shirt.

Stan went to grab a shirt whilst Wendy just stood in disappointment.

Stan: Alright Wendy, come on.

Stan held Wendy's hand.

Wendy smiled.

Wendy: Trust me Stan, it's gonna be fine and you'll be a great Dad someday.

Stan: And you'll be a great Mom someday.

Randy: Hey Stan, could I use that egg to make my omelette?

Stan: What?! No!

Meanwhile.

Kenny went to find Heidi.

Kenny found Heidi sulking by a bench.

Kenny sat next to Heidi.

Kenny: Hey Heidi.

Heidi said nothing.

Kenny: Look I'm really sorry that I forced you to leave. I was jealous that Karen wanted to spend time with you. She just wanted someone else to find to hang out with beside me, she didn't want just a sibling she wanted a friend and you were her only friend Heidi and I didn't realise it until now. You were a good friend to my sister Heidi and if you wanna continue being Karen's friend I'll allow it.

Heidi: I'm not sad about that.

Kenny: Huh?

Heidi showed Kenny a picture of Kyle and Bebe kissing.

Kenny: Who sent this?

Heidi: I don't know. And it turns out it was true, Kyle admitted it. Kenny, I broke up with Kyle.

Kenny: What?

Heidi: I just can't believe I was betrayed like that.

Heidi started crying.

Kenny: Heidi. I am so sorry.

Kenny hugged Heidi.

Karen approaches the two.

Karen: Hey Heidi.

Heidi: (Sniff) Oh Hey Karen.

Karen sat next to Heidi.

Karen: What's wrong?

Heidi: My boyfriend betrayed me. And I ended our relationship.

Karen: Did you feel good?

Heidi: I don't know. I feel sad, yet I feel glad at the same time.

Karen: Did you love hanging out with him?

Heidi: Yeah.

Karen: Well you can't go on being sad for the rest of your life. Like my guardian angel said, you should just try and continue with life, try and appreciate the finer things.

Heidi: Thanks Karen.

Karen: Do you wanna continue with our tea party?

Heidi looked over Karen to look at Kenny.

Heidi: Actually, I think you should hang out with your brother. I have a lot of friends.

Karen: Oh.

Heidi: Hey don't feel down Karen. Look, if you need to talk to me...

Heidi hands Karen a phone.

Heidi: Use this. You know how to use this?

Karen: I've had one before, until Kevin destroyed it on another one of his drunken raids.

Heidi: Oh. If your down Karen you can talk to me or Kenny. Because Kenny's your brother and he's always gonna be there even if he isn't and I won't be there beside you, but you can talk to me on here. And I'll talk to you if I feel down.

Karen: Thanks Heidi. You're a really great friend.

Heidi: Thanks Karen.

Heidi and Karen hug each other.

Kenny: Oh. What the hell?

Kenny joined in on the hug.

Kevin (Kenny's brother): Hey Kenny. I accidentally destroyed your egg. I was having another drunken rage.

Kenny: Mother fucker!


End file.
